


Nighttime talk

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Can I have some married SQ angst/fluff, there was a fight because of jealous Regina,and after not talking about it for a while, Emma decides to ask Regina about it.Asked by burninbushytail  via tumblr“I’m sorry.”And there she was, the same stormy look but this time different; colored by tiredness but not by anger. Sighing, Emma approached the edge of the bed, sitting on it and staring at her wife, dirty white sparks lighting the air between them as she did so.“I know I keep on pushing whenever we argue.”





	Nighttime talk

Emma blinked owlishly and switched the television off she glanced at the stairs she had been dreading on using for the whole night. The late hour and the sudden silence that filled the shadows around the sofa she was in were the decisive factors however for her to slowly fold the thick blanket she had been using and tiptoe around the coffee table in where an empty cup would probably be waiting for her in the morning. Fingers cold, she rubbed them together as she approached the stairs, her legs slightly numb after spending so long seated in the same position.

She hadn’t exactly been dreading the moment she would go to her room, she thought, beginning to ascend, darkness enveloping her. Worry was, perhaps, a better word and as she surpassed Henry’s closed door and head for the ajar door of the master bedroom, the same worry began to flutter on her stomach, crawling up her chest as she tried to swallow it down.

She had seen the stormy glimpse on Regina’s eyes that morning, the quiet rumbling glow of magic sparkling just a tad too strong on her fingertips when she had grasped them; a soft greeting that had left her slightly cold as she recognized the shadows on Regina’s gaze. She hated when Regina and she had an argument after all and, as Henry and herself finished breakfast, tension growing, Emma had just wanted to leave everything and go for a run; the pressure on the room stifling to the point of drowning her. Now, as she approached the door, one hand already extended, she felt the pressure again waiting on her temples.

Both Regina and herself had always put emphasis on talking; not being able to be truthful to herself had almost broken her after all and Regina had quite the long story on not being able to share what she thought with the ones she trusted. However, there were times in were long-repressed ideations of leaving everything behind appeared on Emma’s mind; shadows that disappeared almost as quickly as they had appeared. That morning had been one of those moments and, as she had drunk her coffee and waited for Henry to finish his own, she had been waiting, waiting for Regina to say something, anything.

The bedroom was bathed in darkness and the curtains closed; blinking and waiting for her eyes to accustom to the stronger darkness inside the room. Emma snuck past the door, teeth biting onto her bottom lip, a sigh threatening to break free from her chest.

“I’m sorry.” Regina’s voice startled her; the tone crackling for a moment due, probably, to the long time the brunette had been muted. Light floating now above the brunette’s head and diligently lighting up the bedroom’s lamps, the room was quickly filled with a warm gold-like hue that Emma breathed in, still startled. Halted, she waited for Regina to speak, shoulders hunched. The former queen herself didn’t seem to know what to say next; her lips thin over her teeth as she sucked on air, fingers tightly intertwined and grasping the fabric of the bedsheets. Sheets, Emma noted, that were crumpled as if someone had tried to sleep but had found it impossible. “I’m sorry.”

And there she was, the same stormy look but this time different; colored by tiredness but not by anger. Sighing, Emma approached the edge of the bed, sitting on it and staring at her wife, dirty white sparks lighting the air between them as she did so.

“I know I keep on pushing whenever we argue.” She said, a small, fleeting smile appearing on her lips. It was true; she had pushed Regina the moment Henry had left, a look of warning on his own eyes directed at her; knowing already that his mothers needed to talk. She had pushed and pushed until Regina had recoiled; never screams but the harsh warning of someone who didn’t like to feel caged echoing on the kitchen’s walls.

After that, silence.

“You know I never would have go with her, right?”

The “her” hadn’t been that difficult to uncover after the moment at the kitchen; Lily’s apparition at the town’s line had truly been a strong enough shake on their lives the day before for Emma to do the connection. A connection that hadn’t seem that important, wouldn’t have been that important, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Lily had flirted with her relentlessly to the point in where the tale of how Regina and herself had gotten married had turned out to sound more like an excuse rather than a happy thing. She had seen the tension dripping off Regina’s back, the clench of her jaw as she swallowed but she hadn’t thought…

Regina’s sigh was what brought the blonde to the present; the former queen’s touch on her wrist what made her blink; Regina’s magic scent was calmer now; less electric-based, less fiery, and for that she relaxed.

“I should have told you the moment I felt uncomfortable.” The brunette said, softly. “I didn’t do it and I let it eat me until I woke up this morning; not having been able to sleep a wink and just wanting…”

Emma nodded; Regina wasn’t a jealous person and yet she had the same shadows she had, the same thoughts that, sometimes, managed to enter, to slide in through the locks they had put for them. _“You’ll never be enough”_ was one of those they both shared for very different reasons.

“Next time just tell me.” She said. Tomorrow they would talk better; they would speak of what Emma knew she needed to talk about; about the tension on the bottom of her stomach and the absolutely horrid day she had had, her own anxieties, her own dark thoughts, prodding her brain. Now, however, she covered Regina’s hand and squeezed, sending a soft pulse of her own magic through her fingers to the older woman’s skin. “I love you,” She whispered. “you know that.”

Regina nodded at that, a grateful smile on her lips as she felt the magic wave wash over her. She knew that, the two of them knew that. Sometimes, however, the far too many years waiting felt heavy on each other’s shoulders.

“I know I should have done that.” She said, eyes closing. “I’m sorry.”

Emma tilted her head, staring at the older woman, at her still closed eyes that slowly fluttered open.

“Let’s go to sleep.” She said, tender smile parting her lips. Tomorrow, she thought, tomorrow they would talk.

Regina’s “I love you.” echoed on the room and kept ringing long time after the two of them fell asleep, warmth irradiating from the words.


End file.
